WHAT !
by sugasmile
Summary: Yoongi merasakan adanya perubahan pada diri Jimin. Jimin berubah, Jimin berbeda. Yoongi merindukan Jimin yang dulu. Yoongi , Jimin, Jungkook, Taehyung , Hoseok , Namjoon , Seokjin. YoonMin , Namjin , Vkook ? Ikutin aja udah. BTS Fanfiction. Bad Summary.
1. Chapter 1

**_% Sugasmile %_**

 ** _._**

 ** _WARN!_**

 ** _BxB!.ANEH!.TYPO EVERYWHERE!._**

 ** _PAIR ? IKUTIN AJA DULU CERITANYA_** **(** **人** **´З`)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **" WHAT ?! "**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Pernah kah kau merasakan perih namun tidak berdarah? Sakit namun sulit untuk di obati? Rindu namun kau hanya bisa menangis?_

 _Ya, aku sedang merasakan nya saat ini. Ah tidak! Sudah hampir lama aku merasakan ini. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan, apapun yang aku anggap benar dia selalu menanggap salah. Atau mungkin memang aku yang salah? Aku tidak tahu. Rasanya sangat pening saat memikir kan nya._

 _ **15 Januari, 2016.  
Min Yoongi**_ _._

.

.

.

"Huft ~!" Yoongi menutup buku diary nya. Ia mengusap wajah nya pelan dengan kedua tangan nya. Ingin sekali ia menangis namun ia tidak ingin matanya terlihat bengkak lagi. Sudah cukup, cukup sampai sini saja ia menangisi kekasih nya itu.

"Jiminie, kau berubah" lirih nya.

Yoongi membuka laci kecil meja belajar nya, ia tersenyum kecil dan mengambil benda yang ia cari. Selembar foto. Foto nya bersama sang Kekasih. Park Jimin.

Demi Tuhan, Yoongi merindukan moment di mana ia dan Jimin bersama, di mana Jimin yang sangat perhatian pada nya waktu itu, di mana Jimin selalu bersikap hangat padanya.  
Namun, Semua nya berubah, sejak 1 bulan lalu.

Tidak. Jimin dan Yoongi belum putus, masih terlihat jelas bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Namun Yoongi, sangat merasakan nya. Jimin berbeda. Jimin yang sekarang, bukan lah Jimin yang ia kenal.

 _"Hyung lihatlah ada badut lucu di sana"_

 _"Ma-"_

 _CUP_

 _"YAK! KAU MENGERJAIKU?"_

 _" 1-0 HAHA" Ledek Jimin_

Bayangan kenangan manisnya bersama Jimin kini teringat lagi. bukan, bukan maksud Yoongi untuk melupakan kenangan itu. Namun semua kenangan itu terasa pahit jika teringat saat situasi nya seperti ini.

" Hiks..."

Yoongi menangis lagi...

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Yoongi mengingkari janji nya untuk tidak menangis.

"Jimin, aku merindukan mu"

 **…**

 _" Lihatlah, Eomma sangat terlihat lebay bukan?huh"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NEXT OR STOP ?**

 **SENGAJA DI BUAT KAYA GINI, MAU TAU PADA SUKA ATAU ENGGAK HE HE.**

 **OH HAY SAYANGIEE xD Masih inget sugasmile tidaaaaa? U,u udah lama banget ya ga update he he he**

 **BTW, AY MISS YU (** **人** **´З`) KU KANGEN KALIAN HUAAAAA**

 **Rencana nya si paling FF ini kelar Cuma sampe 3/5 chapter aja yach, jangan banyak-banyak nanti kalian cinta aku :* .gak**

 **Udah ah cape ngetik nich, see you babay. Ku update lagi nanti kalo emang bener ada yang mau ;( kalo enggak ada nanti ku suruh valak aja yang baca .ga**

 **KU SAYANG KALYAN SEMUA MWAH (~** **₃** **)~**

 **RnR ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**_% Sugasmile %_**

 ** _._**

 ** _WARN!_**

 ** _BxB!.ANEH!.TYPO EVERYWHERE!_**

 ** _PAIR? IKUTIN AJA DULU CERITANYA_** **(** **人** **´З`)**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **.**

 **ENJOY !**

Pagi yang cerah, namun tidak secerah hati namja pucat yang satu ini. Bagaimana tidak? Hey, siapa sih yang tidak uring-uringan jika tidak dikabari kekasih nya? Jika dihitung, sudah 3 hari Yoongi tidak menerima kabar dari Jimin.

Yoongi menggerutu kesal pagi ini, ah tidak setiap pagi Yoongi selalu menggerutu kesal jika tidak mendapatkan kabar dari kekasih bantet nya itu.

"Di Telfon, tidak bisa"

"Di sms juga tidak pernah di balas "

"Sebenarnya, apa sih mau mu huh? Dasar bantet"

 _Drtttt drtttt..._

Yoongi merasakan ada nya getaran yang berasal dari benda persegi panjang miliknya. Dengan cepat ia mengambilnya, berharap ada sebuah balasan dari kekasih nya itu. Tapi... ah semangat nya luntur kembali setelah membaca pesan tersebut.

 _From : Hoseokie_

 _"Hyung, kau di mana? Kau ingat kan, Kalau hari ini ada kelas pagi? Umur mu boleh tua, tapi ku mohon jangan pikun dulu untuk saat ini"_

"Apa-apaan kuda liar ini?" Yoongi membuang asal ponsel nya di kasur empuk miliknya.

Ya, Yoongi memang hampir melupakan jadwal pagi hari ini. Bukankah seharusnya Yoongi berterima kasih kepada Hoseok? Dasar, tidak tahu diri.

Yoongi segera merapihkan dirinya untuk bersiap-siap ke kampus nanti. Yoongi adalah salah satu Mahasiswa di Universitas terkenal di Korea, bisa dibilang ia cukup pintar dan berkualitas apa lagi dengan keaadan keluarga nya yang mapan. Beruntung sekali kau Min Yoongi.

Yoongi melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruangan yang sudah lumayan ramai dipenuhi beberapa mahasiswi dan mahasiswa yang memiliki jadwal pagi ini. Ia mengedarkan pandangan nya mencari seseorang teman seperjuangan nya itu.

"Hyung kau lama sekali sih?"

"Tadi macet"

"Bagaimana? Apakah kekasih mu sudah memberi kabar untuk mu?"

"Tidak sama sekali. Sudahlah aku malas bahas soal ini lagi"

"Baiklah"

"Hoseok, aku lapar. Bagaimana jika kita ke kantin dulu?"

"Hm, boleh saja. Lagi pula jam pagi ini kan dimulai sekitar satu jam lagi"

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang jika dimulai 1jam lagi, aku kan bisa sarapan dulu di rumah" Gerutu

Yoongi.

"Sudahlah, yang penting kau tidak telat untuk kesekian kalinya, kajja kita ke kantin" .

.

.

"Break dulu, aku lelah" seorang namja bermata sipit ini merenggangkan otot-otot nya. Semua badan nya terasa sangat pegal. Sudah 3 hari ini ia menghabiskan waktu nya untuk 'Menari.

"Jimin, ku akui tarian mu memang sangat bagus"

"Oh iya? Kau juga memiliki tarian yang bagus, noona"

"Ku kira, semenjak aku pindah di sini hanya aku saja yang terlihat hebat. Ternyata aku salah"

"Kau tahu? Aku sangat suka saat berlatih dengan mu. Jika kau tidak percaya, coba ingat sudah 3 hari kita berlatih secara berturut. Haha" jelas Jimin.

'What?! Jadi kau menghabiskan 3 hari itu bersama partner dance mu Park Jimin? Dan membiarkan air mata Yoongi yang terus menangis dalam 3 hari itu? Ck, tidak bisa dipercaya bukan?

"Aku ingin ke kantin. Apa kau mau ikut?"

.

.

Yoongi masih saja menggerutu kesal pada Hoseok, Tidak peduli walaupun banyak yang memperhatikan nya. Pokoknya ia sangat kesal dengan Sahabatnya itu. Namun yang digerutu hanya diam dan melanjutkan sarapan nya. Tidak peduli dengan kicauan pagi Min Yoongi.

Hoseok memberhentikan makan nya saat melihat ada seseorang yang ia kenal sedang makan berdua di bangku kantin pojok sana.

"Yak! Yoongi, lihat itu. Bukan kah itu Jimin?" Yoongi terdiam dan segera mengikuti arah yang Hoseok tunjuk itu. Ekspresi wajah Yoongi seketika langsung datar tidak ada senyum ataupun bentuk krucut bibir nya. Flat.

"Hoseok, Siapa wanita itu"

"Dia Kang Mingkyeong, umur nya sebanding dengan mu, tapi dia lebih tua dari ku. Kau tahu? Tarian nya sangat indah dan bagus" Yoongi mendengarkan penjelasan Hoseok dan hanya ber-Oh-ria menjawab nya.

"Tunggu di sini"

"Aku ikut"

.

"Jim, aku dengar di sini banyak siswa dan siswi yang menyukai sesama jenis. Benarkah?"

"Ya, di sini memang banyak yang seperti itu tapi ada beberapa juga yang tidak"

"Apakah kau juga seperti itu?" Tanya Mingkyeong hati-hati.

"Hey, tentu saja tidak. Aku normal!" Jawab Jimin dengan sedikit keras.

"Jimin"

Jimin dan Mingkyeong memberhentikan tawa nya, mereka segera mengalihkan pandangannya kepada seorang namja yang baru saja memanggil nya dengan mata yang sedikit berkaca-kaca itu.

"Oh hai, dia siapa Jim? Ah Hoseok, kau kemana saja? Baru kali ini aku melihat mu lagi. Kalian berdua, ayo duduk kita mengobrol bersama" Ujar Mingkyeong dengan ramah.

"Ani, aku hanya ingin menyapa Jimin saja tadi. Pagi ini aku ada kelas, silahkan lanjutkan saja" Yoongi langsung membalikan badan nya dan melangkah pergi dari kantin. Entah kemana ia harus pergi, ia hanya mengikuti kemana kakinya melangkah.

"Park Jimin, aku harus bicara padamu. Nanti saja tidak usah sekarang" Ujar Hoseok. Hoseok segera pergi dan mengejar teman nya itu. Ia tahu, Yoongi pasti sedang menahan tangis nya.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Mingkyeong bingung

"Ani Nuna, tidak ada apa-apa" .

.

.

.

Sudah 3 hari semenjak kejadian di kantin itu Yoongi tidak masuk Kuliah. Keadaan nya sangat buruk. Demam nya tinggi. Namun apakah ada yang peduli dengan nya? Bahkan kekasih nya saja tidak tahu kabar tentang itu. Menyakitkan.

Hoseok merapihkan tataan rambutnya di depan wastafel, sambil bersiul seakan dunia miliknya. Hingga siulan nya berhenti saat melihat ada seorang namja yang masuk ke dalam.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" Tanya Hoseok dengan jutek.

"Kau ada masalah dengan ku?"

"Bukan aku yang ada masalah dengan mu. Tapi kau yang ada masalah dengan Yoongi"

Jimin mencerna perkataan Hoseok. Yoongi? Apa maksudnya? Krna yang Jimin tau hubungan nya dengan Yoongi sedang tidak ada masalah walaupun memang sedikit renggang. lalu apa yang harus permasalahi?

"Maksudmu?"

"Apa kau tahu bagaimana kabar Yoongi sekarang?"

"Tau, kabar nya pasti baik" Jawab Jimin santai. Hoseok sudah jengkel dengan manusia bantet yang satu ini. Jika ia tidak ingat Jimin adalah teman nya, pasti Jimin sudah habis di tangan nya.

" _Baik jidatmu_ " Jimin melirik Hoseok dengan malas, kesabaran nya sudah hampir habis dibuatnya.

Jimin dan Hoseok sama-sama terdiam di depan cermin wastafel ini. keduanya saling memikirkan pikiran nya masing-masing. bertahan sekuat tenaga agar emosi nya tidak meledak keluar.

" Jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya Jimin santai.

Hoseok melototkan matanya ke arah Jimin, kedua bola mata Hoseok hampir saja keluar dari tempatnya. Ia tidak habis fikir bisa-bisanya Jimin berkata seperti itu? sekali lagi ..

'Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan?' Hoseok memutar kembali pertanyaan Jimin di dalam otaknya, ingin rasanya ia menari Jimin dan _menjedotkan_ dengan keras kepala si lelaki bantet itu. sabar Hoseok.

"kau masih bertanya, apa yang harus kau lakukan?" Tanya Hoseok

Jimin menatap Hoseok dalam diam, menunggu jawaban Hoseok yang selanjutnya

"kau Park Jimin. Tidak usah melakukan apapun, cukup diam dan biarkan Yoongi sekarat dengan sikap yang kau berikan padanya"

Sadis...

"Sekarang aku tanya, kau mencintainya tidak?"

"Tentu" Jawab Jimin singkat.

"Jika kau mencintainya harusnya kau bersikap seolah mencintainya. Bukan mengabaikan nya seperti ini"

"Apakah selama kau tidak menghubungi nya, ada perasaan bersalah pada dirimu huh?" Lanjut Hoseok

"Apakah ada perasaan kehilangan?"

"Apakah ada ke khawatiran?"

 _Skak mat!_ Jimin terdiam saat mendengar pertanyaan Hoseok. Pertanyaan Hoseok benar, ya benar sekali.

"Tidak kan? Aku tahu itu karna kau sedang asyik sendiri dengan partner menari mu"

"Yoongi sakit dan kau tidak tahu. Jika kau tidak mencintai nya tidak usah menjenguk Sahabatku"

"Satu lagi"

Hoseok memberhentikan _langkahnya_ keluar

"kau berubah dan Yoongi sedih dengan perubahan mu" Ujarnya dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Jimin memperhatikan kepergian Hoseok lewat kaca wastafel di depan nya. Ia mengambil ponsel yang berada di saku nya, memencet beberapa nomer di layar ponselnya.

"Hari ini, aku tidak latihan"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC OR NO?**

 **AMPUNNNN XD ini chapter 1 nya kocag bener gaada feel nya 😭😭😭 Maapkan aku yaaa ini mengecewakan banget :((((((**

 **For you a** **ll :* makasih yang udah review favorite dan follow ugh agh aq cintah kalyan /peluk erat jimin/**

 **Mau curhat dikit. Sebetulnya ini ff udah mau di apdet kemaren tapi..**

 **TAPI GUE LUPA GIMANA CARA UPDATE CHAPTER 😅😅😅 SUMPAH LUPA BANGET ADUHH UDAH LAMA GABUA FFN :((((((**

 **Bentar. Mau nangis dulu ini cerita apa banget 😭😭😭😫😫😫**

 **Maapkaeun...**

 **Hampura...**

 **RnR ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**_% Sugasmile %_**

 ** _._**

 ** _WARN!_**

 ** _BxB!.ANEH!.TYPO EVERYWHERE!._**

 ** _PAIR ? IKUTIN AJA DULU CERITANYA_** **(** **人** **´З`)**

 **.**

 **" WHAT ?! "**

 **.**

\- Jimin side's –

Aku menatap yeoja yang berada di depan ku. Barusan ia bertanya 'apakah aku juga menyukai sesama jenis?' Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Entah apa yang berhasil masuk ke dalam diriku, sehingga aku yakin bahwa aku adalah lelaki yang normal. Aku terkejut saat Yoongi -Kekasih ku- memanggil ku dengan suara lemah nya. Apakah tadi dia mendengarnya? Aku rasa iya. Karna aku mengatakan nya cukup keras, lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan ku sekarang jika kalian ingin tahu. Kang Mingkyeong Partner ku di club dancer, ku akui yeoja itu berhasil menarik perhatian ku, membuat ku melupakan segala hal tentang Yoongi. Apakah aku menyukainya? Sehingga aku sudah tidak merasakan kehadiran Yoongi lagi di sisi ku?

Aku tidak tahu…

Barusan, aku bertemu dengan Hoseok di Toilet. Hoseok bilang, Yoongi sakit tapi kenapa aku tidak merasakan khawatir? Apa benar aku sudah tidak memiliki perasaan padanya? Aku tidak tahu, aku ingin istirahat saat ini.

Akhir-akhir ini aku merasakan kehampa-an dalam hidupku. Aku kira aku merasakan seperti ini saat tidak bertemu dengan Mingkyeong ternyata tidak. Aku terus merasakan nya walaupun telah menghabiskan waktuku bersama yeoja itu. Ada yang kurang dalam hidupku.

Ya, Min Yoongi…

Jika di hitung, sudah hampir satu minggu aku tidak menghubungi Yoongi, ternyata sudah seminggu aku tidak bertemu dengan nya. Aku merindukan senyuman manisnya. Apakah ia masih menerimaku jika aku menemuinya?

.

.

 **.**

Yoongi mengerjabkan matanya perlahan, ia baru saja bangun dari tidur nya. Kepala nya masih terasa pusing, namun suhu badan nya sudah lumayan menurun, ada perkembangan dalam kesehatan nya.

"Yoongi, kau sudah bagun?"

"Hoseok, sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?"

" 1 hari. Kau tidur lama sekali, aku kira kau mati"

"Kau menyumpahi ku? Huh" Hoseok terkekeh geli mendengar jawaban dari sahabatnya itu, lucu sekali bukan?

"Hm, apa selama aku tertidur tidak ada yang mencari ku?" Tanya Yoongi

"Kau berharap kekasih mu itu datang menjengukmu?"

"Ah, ani. Bukan begitu" "Lalu?" "Ah tidak lupakan saja hehe. Hoseok aku lapar"

"Baiklah, akan aku buat kan Nasi goreng untuk mu. Tunggu sebentar di sini" Jawab Hoseok sembari keluar dari kamar Yoongi.

Yoongi menghela nafasnya dengan lesu, ternyata benar dia sudah tidak penting lagi untuk kekasihnya. Lalu, apalah arti hubungan ini? Yoongi butuh kepastian dari Jimin. Ia sudah siap jika memang Jimin menginginkan semua ini berakhir. Ia akan melepas Jimin jika namja itu memintanya, kali ini tidak akan ada acara mengemis cinta.

Tok!Tok!

"Hoseok, buka saja pintu nya. Tidak aku kunci tau" Teriak Yoongi saat mendengar ketukan pintu kamarnya.

Toktok!

Pintu itu kembali di ketuk, Yoongi kesal untuk apa Hoseok mengetuk pintu itu huh? Ia segera bangun dari tidur nya, menyenderkan punggung nya pada kepala kasur dan menekuk kaki sebelahnya. Badan nya terasa pegal

"Hoseok sudah ku bilang bu-"

Yoongi membulatkan matanya saat melihat seorang namja yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Bukan Hoseok...

Iya, kali ini dia tidak bermimpi...

Benarkah itu?

"JIMIN?! NGAPAIN ?" Tanya Yoongi dengan histeris.

"Bagaimana kabar mu hm?" Jimin menutup pintu kamar Yoongi, dan menghampiri Yoongi yang sedang duduk di atas kasur nya. Jimin tersenyum ia segera duduk di pinggiran kasur milik Yoongi.

"Kau masih terlihat pucat, istirahat lah"

"Kau tidak usah khawatir. Aku tidak apa-apa"

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu ku jika kau sakit hm?"

Jimin mengatakan…

.

.

.

'Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku'

.

.

.

Sekali lagi...

.

.

.

 **'Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku'**

Yoongi berdecak sebal dengan pertanyaan Jimin, bukan kah sebelum nya Yoongi sudah mencoba menguhubungi nya? Ck, ada apa dengan Park Jimin ini? Yoongi tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, ia hanya menatap namja itu dalam diam. Pikiran nya nge-blank. Ada perasaan senang di dalam hati Yoongi tapi hatinya kembali sakit saat mengingat kata-kata Jimin seminggu lalu.

 _"Hey, tentu saja tidak. Aku normal!"_

Perkataan Jimin waktu itu masih teringat dengan jelas di memori otak Yoongi. Yoongi memejamkan matanya, Kepalanya pusing, sangat pusing. Hatinya sakit, tubuh Yoongi sangat lemah.

Jimin yang melihatnya pun khawatir melihat kondisi Yoongi yang seperti ini, ia ikut naik ke kasur kekasih nya itu. Jimin memeluk Yoongi, memeluknya sangat hangat. Yoongi merasakan kehangatan itu. Yoongi masih memejamkan matanya di dalam dada bidang Jimin, sangat nyaman berada di pelukan nya. Perlahan, buliran kristal yang ia tahan sedari tadi kini keluar tanpa permisi. Yoongi benci ini, sangat terlihat lemah bukan?

 _'Jimin, berhenti memeluk ku. Aku mohon, Hatiku mudah luluh terhadap mu_ ' - batin Yoongi.

Dalam pikiran Yoongi, ingin sekali mendorong Jimin dan melepaskan pelukan itu. Namun Hati nya tidak, bahkan kedua tangan nya bergerak untuk mendekap Jimin. Otak dan Hatinya nya tidak bersahabat.

 **.**

 **.**

\- In other side –

Aku meletakan hasil masakan ku ke atas piring yang sudah ku sediakan, dari baunya aku yakin masakan ini sangat terasa lezat. Setelah semua selesai aku pun segera membawa Nasi goreng ini ke kamar Yoongi.

Tunggu, pintu nya sedikit terbuka? Bukan kah aku sudah menutup nya sangat rapat? Apa Yoongi baru saja keluar? Tidak pikir panjang, aku pun langsung membuka pintu itu dengan perlahan. Aku melihat Yoongi sedang memeluk seorang namja dengan sangat erat, ia menangis namun matanya masih terpejam. Aku sudah yakin, pasti Jimin lah namja itu. Aku segera keluar dan membiarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalahnya, mereka butuh waktu untuk berdua.

 **.**

 **.**

"Maafkan aku hyung" Yoongi semakin mendekap erat pelukan nya, air mata nya terus saja keluar dan tidak mau berhenti. Hatinya bergetar saat mendengar kata maaf itu. Jimin, kau tidak boleh ikut menangis.

"Jimin, jangan menangis. Aku saja"

"Aku salah, maafkan aku" Yoongi melepas pelukan erat nya dan meminta Jimin untuk melepaskan nya juga, ia menatap Jimin dalam diam, bibir tipis pucat nya ia paksa untuk tersenyum.

"Kau tidak salah, aku justru bahagia melihat mu sangat asik dengan nya. Walau kau tidak melihat aku sedikit pun, percayalah aku baik-baik saja"

"Tidak seharus nya aku bersikap seperti itu" jawab Jimin

"Jimin, satu hal yang harus kau tahu" Jimin menatap lembut kedua mata coklat Yoongi, menunggu apa yang akan Yoongi katakan.

"Kalaupun aku bukan lagi kebahagiaan mu, katakan padaku jangan hanya diam kemudian pergi meninggalkan"

" Aku bahagia kau pernah menjadi bagian dari kebahagiaanku, walau aku tak lagi menjadi alasan di balik kebahagiaanmu saat ini"

.

Jimin menunduk, ia tidak sanggup melihat Yoongi yang mencoba tersenyum seperti itu, salah dia memang membiarkan Yoongi seperti ini.

"Percayalah, kau adalah kebahagiaan ku hyung" Yoongi tersenyum mendengar jawaban Jimin, ia menggeleng pelan justru hatinya sangat sakit mendengarnya.

"Tidak Jimin"

"Sikapmu, Cintamu, Hatimu dan Senyum mu bahkan dirimu kini berubah melihat yang lain, bukan diriku lagi"

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Lanjut Yoongi. Jimin terdiam dengan perkataan Yoongi. Tidak, Hati dan Cintaku masih tetap pada Yoongi, Jimin yakin.

"Hyung, jangan jadikan perubahan ku sebagai alasanmu untuk pergi meninggalkan ku. Itu membuat mu terlihat tak baik di mataku"

Yoongi menatap Jimin dalam diam, ia menggigit bibir nya pelan untuk menahan air matanya yang sebentar lagi akan keluar. Perlahan, tangannya yang sedang di genggam oleh Jimin kini terasa merenggang, Jimin melepaskan genggaman tangan nya. Air mata Yoongi turun lagi.

.

.

Yoongi menutup seluruh wajahnya dengan menngunakan kedua telapak tangan nya yang mungil itu. Isakannya kecilnya lolos keluar dari bibir tipisnya, Jimin mendengar itu. Jimin mengusap permukaan wajahnya dengan kasar, menjambak rambutnya sedikit frustasi. Kepada siapa ia harus mengadu? Kepada siapa ia harus melampiaskan kemarahan nya?

Pertanyaan nya, Kenapa Jimin yang marah ?

Jimin merasakan ada yang berbeda dengan Yoongi. Yoongi nya yang dulu tidak selemah ini. Iya, Jimin benci. Benci melihat Yoongi yang lemah seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau sangat lemah? Berhentilah menangis, kau tidak pernah lemah seperti ini"

Yoongi tidak menghiraukan perkataan Jimin. Yang Yoongi tahu, ia hanya merasakan sakit di dalam hatinya, itu yang menyebabkan nya tidak bisa berhenti menangis. Apakah Jimin juga merasakan apa yang dirasakan Yoongi?

Jimin melepas kedua telapak tangan Yoongi yang menutupi wajahnya sendiri. Ia memegang kedua pipi Yoongi. Tangan Jimin yang berukuran lebih besar dari wajah Yoongi merasakan panas nya suhu pada tubuh Yoongi. Jimin menatap kedua mata Yoongi yang bercucuran Air mata.

"Hyung, uljima" Ucap Jimin lembut

" Jangan menangis lagi, kembalilah menjadi Yoongi ku yang ceria. Bukan Yongi yang lemah seperti ini"

Yoongi menatap Jimin dalam diam, tak ada ekspresi yang tergambar di wajahnya, hanya terlihat wajah pucat Yoongi dan matanya yang sedikit bengkak akibat menagis. Bibir nya yang tipis dan pucat itu sedikit bergetar, isakan nya terhenti.

" Kapan kau menerimaku yang sekarang? Kenapa kau memintaku seperti dulu lagi?

"Tanyakan kepada dirimu sendiri, sejak kapan kau merubahku."

.

Jimin tersentak mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan Yoongi.

 _"Kapan kau menerimaku yang sekarang? Kenapa kau memintaku seperti dulu lagi?_

 _"Tanyakan kepada dirimu sendiri, sejak kapan kau merubahku"_

Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan lembut, ia menarik tangan Yoongi dan menggenggam nya dengan erat. Ia tersenyum kecil, walaupun hatinya sangat sakit mendengar perkataan Yoongi barusan.

"Dengarkan aku"

"Sungguh aku tidak menyadari dengan apa yang telah aku perbuat sebelumnya. Entah iblis apa yang berhasil masuk pada diriku, aku hanya mementingkan diriku sendiri dan menghabiskan waktu ku hanya untuk menari. Aku salah, maafkan aku."

"Jim, pernahkah aku melarang mu untuk menari?"

"pernahkah aku menuyuruhmu untuk berhenti menari?"

"Pernahkah aku melarang mu untuk bergaul dengan siapapun?" Jimin menggeleng pelan

"Aku tidak pernah melarang mu, silahkan jika memang semua itu bisa membuat mu senang. Hanya satu permintaan ku. Sesibuk apapun dirimu setidaknya hubungi aku, kabari diriku dalam keadaan apapun. Jangan buat aku khawatir" Ujar Yoongi

 _Bruk!_

Jimin menarik Yoongi ke dalam pelukan nya. Jimin menangis, ia terus saja mengatakan maaf pada Yoongi. Entah apa yang bisa ia buat sekarang. Kesalahan terbesarnya telah menyakiti kekasih nya. Min Yoongi.

"Segitu mahalkah waktumu untukku? Tak bisakah aku memelukmu satu jam saja, dan memelukmu seperti ini?"

.

.

.

.

 _Tut…_

"YAK! KENAPA KAU MEMATIKAN TV NYA NAMJOON?!"

" Mom, lihatlah ruangan ini jadi kotor akibat tisu yang kau buang di mana-mana. Jangan nonton drama itu lagi" Namjoon memperhatikan ruangan tamu yang baru saja ia bersihkan tadi pagi dan siang ini ruangan tamu itu terlihat berantakan lagi akibat istrinya yang menangis bombay karena menonton drama kesukaanya dan kedua jagoan kecilnya yang asik bermain dengan mainan nya yang berserakan di mana-mana.

"Lihatlah Eomma terlihat _lebay_ bukan?huh"

 _Tuk_

"Hyung kenapa kau menjitak ku?"

"Yak! Kecilkan suaramu Kookie, biar begitu Ia tetap Eomma kita"

"Eomma selalu saja menangis saat menonton drama"

.

"Kembalikan remote TV nya aku ingin menonton lagi dan hey aku ingin tau apa yang akan dilakukan Jimin untuk Yoongi nya"

"Sudahlah sayang jangan menonton drama seperti itu lagi"

Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya, Ayolah istrinya Kim Seokjin benar-benar terlihat berlebihan bukan?

Kim Namjoon kepala keluarga dari Kim's Family. Dari hasil pernikahannya dengan Seokjin ia berhasil dikaruniai 2 jagoan kecilnya yaitu Taehyung dan Jungkook. Kedua jagoan kecil yang menghiasi suasana rumah mereka dan seorang Istri yang selalu menonton drama kesukaan nya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WHAT ?!  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End  
**

 **UDAH KELAR NIY FF NYA.  
**

 **PAS KAN SAMA JUDULNYA, "WHAT?!"**

 **MIYANEK SEMUA ITU HANYALAH DRAMA KESUKAAN SEOKJIN XD**

 **BUAT NYONYA JUNG HM SELAMAT DIRIMU SUDAH 2X TERKENA JEBAKAN KU MWAH**

 **BUT... maakaseh yeaaa yang udah review favorite sama follow duh jadi ena /?  
**

 **ENDINGNYA GA MEMUASKAN? MAAPKEUN AKU INI KEJAR KEJARAN BUATNYA XD**

 **Oiya satu lagiii xD Jangan benci Jimin quw dund wkwkwk mau ngakak akutuh sama review kalian :v but.. THANKYOU BUAT KALIAN YANG UDAH SEMPETIN RIVIEW xD**

 **udah ah capeq niy jari jari unyu que . see you bay bay**

 **Thanks to :**

 _ChiminChim , Jiminowt , lunch27 , GithaAC , Shuu-ie ,_

 _, ChocoKim Cullinan , Nyonya Jung , Prasetyo Hestina845 ,_

 _peachpetals , minyoonlovers , namusaurus1 , monsterkim , imnobody95 ,_

 _sicaMinstalove , AgustD , Nam-SuPD , victli9ht , minminyeol_

 **Mind to RnR ?**


End file.
